


Intentions

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thought that counts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 14 - Romance

 

Charles was familiar with token gestures.

In university he’d done the bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates, been on the receiving end of breakfast in bed and more than a few “good morning” blowjobs.

It’s the blank postcard, however, that makes his breath catch.

The picture is inconsequential but the date of its arrival carries considerable weight.

This is about the day after—Erik sneaking out. Charles asking him to reconsider.

This is about when Erik surprised Charles by picking him and Charles chose Erik right back. This is about their beginning.

It’s this gesture that Charles holds dear.

 

 

 


End file.
